Common Rabble
by Aran
Summary: Chris/Jill, Claire/Leon/Rebecca(events after Surreal to the Eye) I think rabble says a lot, but anyway. A few people of RE group up together only to crash into several problems.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Let's make this easy and say I don't own anything. -_-  
  
Note: Yay! Another ficcy! Not much yet, I don't wanna spoil anything further than the summary says. So just read and review when you're done, and give me suggestions damnit. :p  
  
  
  
A strong hand groped its way around Jill's hip, and began to near further down to her thigh. Slowly the thumb of the wandering hand slipped up through her shorts where she almost at once smashed it back with a balled up fist.  
  
"Nuh uh, Redfield", Jill said casually and went back to skimming through a magazine in her other hand.  
  
"Now why not?!" Chris groaned in protest.  
  
"Because that's exactly how I got pregnant in the first place", Jill replied now looking up from an article she had found interest in. She smiled sweetly, and almost sinisterly at Chris and ran her fingers smoothly across the lower part of her abdomen in indication to her point.  
  
"But you said that, so long as you weren't too far into the pregnancy, that we could still..", Chris trailed off when he noticed Jill's smile falter to a glare, "fine then. I'll just go give my hand a good work out then...in the other room, where you don't get to watch."  
  
"Yay", Jill muttered darkly.  
  
"Bitch", Chris mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Jill snapped her attention on Chris who was now beaming down at her, evilly yet playfully.  
  
"Aren't we just going to have the most wonderful child ever?!" Chris said in a chirpy, joyful voice, but came off as obviously sarcastic.  
  
The room they sat in was dimly lit by a lamp on the night stand placed next to the well-kept king size bed Jill was sitting on. Outside the building was engulfed in a darkness that was quite the strain to see through, and it looked terribly cold, yet inside seemed so cozy, and maybe even romantic if it were for the two arguing now.  
  
"Oh be quiet will you!" Jill hollered back.  
  
"Why do I have to be quiet? I live here too! I pay half the rent! I give you the back massages! I go out to buy you everything and anything you ask for!"  
  
"Which isn't that much!" She now interrupted him.  
  
"I know, but I felt like listing that too. The longer the list, the worse it makes you look", Chris smiled wickedly as he spoke.  
  
"Asshole...", Jill mumbled before heaving a loud sigh.  
  
Chris opened his mouth to retaliate, but a hard knock on the front door could be heard and Chris decided better to just answer rather than beg Jill to do it for him like he usually did.  
  
Ever since he had gotten her pregnant nearly two months ago (only finding out about it a month later) he had done as much as he could to keep her satisfied. So far it hadn't been too bad, and Jill hadn't asked him any dumb question such as "Do you still find me attractive", yet she had managed to joke about it every other day just to annoy him a bit more. Overall though, Chris thought it was cute and he couldn't feel anymore passion for Jill than he did now.  
  
There was another few knocks at the door before Chris had reached it. When he did, he stuck his eye up to peep-hole, and gasped at the middle finger he saw waving around outside.  
  
"What?! Rudeness!" Chris yelped loudly to be sure that who ever it was outside could hear him. Just for good laughs.  
  
Finally, Chris opened the door to see Rebecca Chambers smiling proudly.  
  
"Rebecca?! Flicking me off through the peep-hole?! I would have expected this from maybe Barry, but not you", Chris gasped again, then smiled.  
  
He wasn't completely shocked to see Rebecca. She had called earlier to inform him that she was coming to stay with them. So now that the "greeting" was done, Rebecca stepped into the apartment, and looked around.  
  
"Is Jill still awake?" She asked quietly, just to stay on the safe side. Rebecca was aware of the fact that Jill was pregnant and needed rest while she can still get it, but she didn't know as much about a pregnancy as everyone would have expected her to know. Yes she was intelligent, but damn if she had ever even studied about those kind of things.  
  
"Nah, don't worry. She's wide awake. Maybe if I can convince her to come out into the living room with us...", said Chris before he heard an exaggerated cough from behind him.  
  
"Hey Rebecca", Jill smiled and pushed Chris aside so as to hug the guest, "it's good to see you."  
  
"Yeah! It's been too long!" Rebecca quipped, "is Leon and Claire back yet?"  
  
Neither were back, the two had gone off on a little so-called vacation for the hell of it, although originally they were supposed to be going to a wedding Leon's cousin, Denny, was having. It had been postponed due to the fact that Denny had been hospitalized the day of the wedding's original date. Chris and Jill didn't have enough nerve to stay any longer so they left early, where as Claire and Leon stayed, but never came back.  
  
"Nope, but they should have gotten here already. Claire's probably talked Leon into taking her to every store she fancied on the way here", Jill rolled her eyes.  
  
The reason for this little get together was very simple indeed. It was a mere reunion. Although Chris had complained that a reunion was a waste, when they could all just go visit each other whenever. Jill and Rebecca on the other hand had planned it together on the phone anyway. They agreed that Jill's apartment was big enough to hold all the guests that were to arrive. That was if people were willing to share rooms and such.  
  
"Who's supposed to come again?" Chris asked in a tired drawl now.  
  
"Well besides those two and Rebecca...Sherry, Billy, and Barry", Jill answered and added, "Barry's family is going to stay with his mother-in- law. Evidently, he doesn't really like her, seems how he practically jumped at the idea of being with us instead. Scary, if you ask me."  
  
"What about Carlos or that guy Leon knows?" Chris asked, taking no notice in the last bit of info she gave.  
  
"For some odd reason at first he seemed to want to come, but apparently something 'came up all of a sudden'. I think it's because I told him I'm pregnant with your child", Jill winked at Chris, and laughed then added, "Ark's too busy."  
  
Carlos and Chris got along decently, but Carlos had showed some bit of jealousy the second he watched Jill leap into Chris's arms once the two were finally reunited after the two had escaped the zombified hell of Raccoon City.  
  
"Leon has a cell phone I hope you know", Rebecca burst out spontaneously.  
  
"Whoa there Rebecca, getting a bit desperate to have Leon back now, are we? You're going to have to compete with my sister though", Chris smirked.  
  
Rebecca blushed and frowned before snapping at him, "I was just making a statement! No wonder Claire prefers to spend more time with Leon instead of you."  
  
"She does.?" Chris said astonished, "well that just hurt."  
  
"Chris, I'm sorry!" Rebecca said quickly when she saw his smile fall to a more strained expression.  
  
Chris laughed, and slapped Rebecca in the arm before replying, "I was just kidding. I know my sister likes being with Leon more than me. Probably because she's in love with him, hm?"  
  
"Watch it there Chris", Jill chided slightly.  
  
"Er, well like I said...Leon has a cell phone that you can try calling him at", Rebecca said a little more nervously, trying to change the subject.  
  
"He never answers", Chris said bitterly, "but I'll try anyway."  
  
Once Chris stomped out of the room to try and phone call Leon, Jill turned to Rebecca and winked at her.  
  
"You have a crush on Leon don't you?" She snickered into her palm.  
  
"Huh? No! Jill where did you hear that?" Rebecca shrieked.  
  
"Well Leon did call a couple of days ago, and we talked for awhile. He told me that you've been calling him frequently, a little too frequently", Jill eyed the younger girl suspiciously, "was he telling the truth? Or was he exaggerating it?"  
  
"Alright! So I have been calling him a lot, but it could possible mean that I have nothing better to do", Rebecca argued.  
  
"What about Claire?"  
  
"I don't think Claire and I get along to well", Rebecca answered in a sheep voice.  
  
"Yeah, come to think of it...! Wasn't she the one that called you a bitch?" Jill laughed at the memory while Rebecca blushed and nodded.  
  
"So, that's why you're after Leon! Revenge!" Jill continued laughing, and when Rebecca's face turned an even deeper shade of red and bowed her head in shame, Jill hugged the poor girl.  
  
"Hey!" Chris barked when he walked in, causing Jill and Rebecca to jump asunder and stare up at him.  
  
"Get a hold of him?"  
  
"Of course not. I told you he doesn't answer, but no! He must be avoiding me", Chris gripped.  
  
"Or maybe he thinks it's Rebecca trying to call him again", Jill said, trying to hold back on another fit of laughter.  
  
Rebecca's initial reaction to the insult was a growl of anger, then she pinched Jill's arm causing Jill to yelp out, and swat at Rebecca.  
  
"Ok, bad joke! I get it", Jill groaned and rubbed at the red mark on her arm left by Rebecca's finger nails.  
  
"Maybe, we should call it a night?" Chris asked uncertainly as he eyed both the women, "maybe Leon will pick up in the morning. We could just hope nothing happened to them."  
  
"Yeah, like Claire getting hit by a car again", Rebecca answered.  
  
"Yeah, or like Leon getting mugged", Jill added.  
  
"Yeah, or like Leon getting into an accident", Rebecca continued.  
  
"Yeah, or like Claire getting pregnant", Jill and Rebecca laughed out in unison.  
  
"Ok! Stop it!" Chris yelled at the two, "Sleep! Now!"  
  
At his finals words, Chris pointed his finger fiercely in the direction of the rooms and both women departed. Jill quickly showed Rebecca to her temporary room before Chris dragged her off to their own room. Amazingly his face was turning as red as Rebecca's was only a moment ago.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Jill asked him as she changed into some night clothes.  
  
"You don't think anything actually happened to them, do you? Or maybe Claire did get pregnant and she's to scared to come back because she knows I'll kill her", Chris reputed.  
  
"Of course not, you're just letting me scare you now. I'm telling you, they're just being dorks somewhere and having too much fun to let us bring them home", Jill answered simply, "now, will you just forget about it and come to bed?"  
  
"Alright", Chris sighed and laid down on the bed next to Jill.  
  
Jill leaned over and kissed Chris's forehead before falling asleep on his shoulder, but Chris stayed awake the whole night wondering if his little sister and buddy were ok.  
  
End of Chapter Note:  
  
Aran: Yup, always some little group activity going on in my stories. I can't do any better than that. ^_^' And it is pretty typical, but I'll try to put in as many twists as possible without it getting out of hand. But ok, here goes with my annoying questions that'll, hopefully, keep you hooked. ^_~ Does Rebecca really have a crush on Leon?! Is Jill right about Claire and Leon coming back safe-and-sound? Does Aran have a life? The answers: Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! Until then, may the Gods of Entertainment be with you. ^_~ Ciao! 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thanks for your reviews and suggestion. I'll try to follow what was asked of, but also be original about it.  
  
  
  
"Damnit Claire. Just walk faster, we're already late", Leon grumbled. His eyes were sore, and his hair lay sloppily across his face from scratching at his head so much.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok? I think you got sick on something", Claire asked this with a positively frightened look her face. She'd never seen someone look so horrible in her life.  
  
'Maybe he's stressed about something', she thought.  
  
Either way, Claire spoke not a word to him as they stomped up the steps of a narrow hall. The walls were painted a painfully bright white, and Claire constantly rubbed at her eyes after every so blinks. The carpet they treaded on was a moldy looking blue. Definitely nothing Claire would have near her home anymore. She was happy with her decision to stay with Leon.  
  
"Here we are", Leon said at last.  
  
It was Jill's apartment. Claire felt sorry for Jill and Chris staying here, the neighborhood had no fun hangouts and absolutely no cool arcade area, or even a skating rink. It was like Claire's living hell.  
  
Leon knocked clumsily on the door, and waited with Claire. Soon the door opened, revealing Claire's older brother, Chris Redfield. His hair was a mess, but under that he smiled widely and even kindly shook hands with Leon before hugging his sister.  
  
"I thought something was wrong!" He shouted in relief, "Come in!"  
  
Leon and Claire now followed Chris inside the apartment. As doing so, Leon shook his head and sighed. He was happy to finally end the long drive, which had been cut into with oodles of pit stops for Claire to have fun.  
  
"Your sister isn't a very understanding person. That was our only major problem on the road", Leon said while rolling his eyes, "If you hadn't have drunken so much soda, and had to piss even more...!"  
  
"Heh, sorry. When you have to go, you have to go, right?" Claire held back on her giggles.  
  
"It's Claire!"  
  
The three turned to the hallway and saw Jill smiling happily. Claire let out a loud "oooooh!" and rushed over to Jill. They hugged quickly and began chattering.  
  
"I heard your making me an aunt!" Claire laughed.  
  
"No. Let me correct you! CHRIS is making you an aunt", Jill said matter-of- factly.  
  
Both the girls snickered behind their hands and shot glances over at Chris who was now talking to Leon. Occasionally, Chris would catch one of their glances and stick his tongue out at them, causing them to giggle more.  
  
Eventually Rebecca stumbled in the room, and nearly squealed when she saw everyone up and dressed. She had then ducked back into her room for nearly another hour to get ready, then came back out with a blush across her face.  
  
"Morning Becca", Jill said casually.  
  
Jill glanced quickly from Leon to Rebecca and then winked at the girl. Rebecca stared dumbfounded at her and shook her head in protest.  
  
"Uh, so is...Billy here?" She asked. Rebecca would rather them believe she had a thing for Billy than Leon.  
  
"If Billy is code name for Leon, then well evidently he's here, because he's standing right over there", Jill pointed at Leon as she spoke.  
  
"Huh?" Was about the most intelligent thing Rebecca could say in response, now that Claire was looking at her funny.  
  
"Uh...ok, I won't ask then", Claire said and rolled her eyes a bit more snobbishly than usual.  
  
"Is it me or did the temperature seem to drop about ten degrees in here?" Chris howled out to Claire.  
  
"I'm sorry. Jill could you tell Chris that I don't speak to people whose IQ is lower than that temperature?" Claire asked bitterly.  
  
"Chris, Claire doesn't speak to dumb asses, such as yourself", Jill replied to Chris in return.  
  
"Jill, will you tell Claire to talk to me herself", Chris snapped.  
  
"YOU! She's standing right here", Jill barked back.  
  
Rebecca shook her head and left the room for the kitchen, where I might be remotely quiet. She leaned against the counter and sighed tiredly.  
  
'Jill's going to make this those most embarrassing experience in my life. What is Claire going to say once she's really caught on? What will Leon say? Damn' Rebecca thought.  
  
"Hey Rebecca."  
  
Rebecca turned quickly, 'oh shit.' It was Leon, smiling friendly. He walked over and leaned next to Rebecca as if it were quite natural. For some reason, Rebecca felt incredibly nervous standing by Leon  
  
'Damn Jill...I have HER to thank for this. Now I'm going to have weird perverted sex dreams', she thought sarcastically.  
  
"My ears were getting sensitive to their bitching", Leon explained, "but oh! I could just feel the love in that room. Both of those Redfields, and that soon to be Redfield in there."  
  
"Do you really think Chris and Jill would get married?" Rebecca asked, hoping that Leon wouldn't notice the pinkness she could feel rise in her cheeks.  
  
'What if I were to just kiss him and see what happens?' a mischievous voice in her mind asked.  
  
'What if I were to just run out in front of a car all of a sudden and see what happens?' a cruder one returned.  
  
"I don't know. I bet Chris would start getting upset if someone even mentioned marriage to him though", Leon shrugged thoughtfully, "Jill on the other hand, she'd be thrilled to death, but would hide it by simply saying, 'it would be best for the child to have two parents'."  
  
"That sounds about right", Rebecca answered, quite impressed with Leon's answer and then added, "Wouldn't that be odd for you. Having Jill and Chris as sister and brother-in-laws?"  
  
"What? I'm not married to Claire", Leon's eyes widened.  
  
"Well you will marry her, maybe not now, but eventually."  
  
"What makes you think? Maybe I don't want to marry Claire. Maybe it won't work out for us. Or! Maybe I'll fall in love with someone else!"  
  
Somehow, as Leon said all this, Rebecca seemed to be too focused on the fact that he was staring her straight in the eye when he said the part about maybe loving someone else. Her heart began to flutter. Rebecca felt slightly sick now and had no idea what to do. Could Leon be hinting at something? Or was what Jill said to her earlier finally getting to her mind and altering her mature way of thought. She still had no idea! There was only one thing Rebecca could think of doing...  
  
Quickly she threw her arms over Leon's shoulders and pressed her lips roughly against Leon's. She held for a moment realizing what she was doing was completely wrong and mean to Claire especially. It was too late now. She pushed that thought away and continued kissing the startled man in her arms. Soon she managed to slip her tongue past his incredibly soft lips and into his wet mouth. Rebecca's senses were at haywire, and she could merely moan from all the pleasure and release from the tension.  
  
"REBECCA!"  
  
With that shout of her name, Rebecca felt Leon push her away suddenly and they both whirled their attention around on Jill, who was now standing there with her mouth hung open, as if surprised somehow by what was taking place.  
  
Everything was silent, except for the ticking of a clock elsewhere, and the three just stared like idiots. Leon scratched his hand, and glanced at both women, then to the floor when he was about to speak, but...  
  
"It's your fault Jill! This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't corrupted my mind! You...you...you fucking damn, slutty, dirty bitch!" Rebecca hollered at the top of her lungs without thinking that maybe Chris and Claire could here her from the other room now. Naturally they both did, and came running to the scene.  
  
"What happened?!" Claire and Chris shouted in unison.  
  
"I...I'm so sorry Rebecca. I didn't know it would affect you so much. I would have never...it was a joke...", Jill babbled in horror.  
  
Rebecca shook her head and covered her face. She felt tears of shame sting at her eyes, but she held them and her anger back while whispering in a dry voice, "it doesn't matter. I'll just go back to my room, if nobody minds."  
  
There was no objection, as Rebecca rushed past them and out of sight. Even then, nobody spoke at once. They just stood in dead silence.  
  
"I'm sorry", Jill repeated, "so sorry. It's my fault. It was very immoral of me to taunt her like I did. I didn't realize that she could have really had some kind of deeper feeling for Leon."  
  
The remaining three stared at Jill as she went on and on about how it was her fault and that she had done her friend wrong.  
  
"She has feelings for Leon?" Claire asked in monotone. Her once happy expression looked almost hurt.  
  
"They were kissing!" Jill shouted and pointed at Leon suddenly. It was like she had gone mad now, her eyes wide and face pale. Something had to have cracked.  
  
"Jill, come lay down. You did nothing wrong, Rebecca just needs some strength in the sexual world", Chris whispered and held Jill by the arm.  
  
Claire on the other hand simple said nothing. If her face held any sign of hurt betrayal before, it was nothing compared to now. She looked up to Leon once, but refused to look back again, because she had seen the guilt in his eyes. Claire was afraid she wouldn't be able to handle the site of that guilt-stricken face again, and then completely cracked. She burst in to tears and tore out of the room, having no idea exactly where she would go, Claire ran off into Chris and Jill's room.  
  
"Well that wasn't like her", Chris said in awe. He acted like none of what had just happened was really a big deal at all.  
  
"I wasn't cheating on Claire", Leon said sternly.  
  
"Oh I know", Chris shrugged, still not convinced that it was anything to worry about, "I'm just surprised that Claire's already jumping to conclusions."  
  
Leon smiled weakly in thanks at Chris, who nodded in understanding.  
  
"I was the one who set of the domino reaction!" Jill also began crying, "I'm so horrible!"  
  
"Oh God...", Chris mumbled, "it can't be those pregnancy hormones already, could it?"  
  
Leon snorted in laughter, and helped Chris drag Jill out into the living room for her to cry on the couch.  
  
"So our little child prodigy, Rebecca, came on to you, hm? Was she good at kissing? Did she taste good?" Chris asked playfully.  
  
"Actually, she's just a bit too lustful about it. Maybe that's because I'm not used to a sex-driven Rebecca Chambers, but I just didn't like it too much", Leon answered with a cocky grin on his face, "I guess I'm fully satisfied with Claire then, erm, as if I weren't already."  
  
Chris cocked his eyebrow, and slowly began to smile in return, "ah. Don't worry about Claire. She thinks every boyfriend she has or gets is out to break her heart. Just let her calm down first, and then you should go explain everything to her. She'll be pissed, but she'll understand."  
  
Leon shook his head, but said nothing. What he said was a lie...and now he felt guilty for lying to Chris. In reality he had enjoyed kissing Rebecca, and was on the verge of becoming quite aroused at the thought of it too.  
  
End of Chapter Note:  
  
Aran: *hisses at Claire/Leon fans that are now glaring at her after this chapter* Cool it, mkay?! There's still oodles of more chapters to come, so don't automatically assume I'm doing this to be a bitch to ya's beliefs. Originality is OK, and plus...this one just makes the story more interesting. Just saying this beforehand. But, Claire and Rebecca should have quite an interesting meeting together next too. ^_^ Plz complete the last R in R&R now! And again, please don't mind the typos. I'm just in a dumb enough mood to leave them. 


	3. Chapter 3

Fuck you's and Apologies: I've finally realized how stupid it is taking rude people seriously. If all you can do is bitch at me about "oh, it's wrooong!" or blab off your opinions, then what the hell are you doing at ff.net at all? This is the most contraversial place to be 'stating your opinions', btfw. I don't care what you can't see, ya know it's a shame you can't see my middle finger right now! Let's all just remember, just because your reading it doesn't mean you need to take it so seriously as well. To the rest, I'm so sorry I've been lazy and never updated. . I feel now that I should continue for those who wanted more, no more neglection, for now...^_^'  
  
WARNING: If you're a lifeless prick who hasn't realized that things aren't always picture perfect or done a typical way, do not continue further.  
  
^_^ Remember, if you feel the need to bitch at me, I'll be happy to block you at, if you want to just talk, ok!: MSN IM = kriegkreuzrebell@hotmail.com E-mail = Same as above AIM = CryztalSuccubus  
  
CHAPTER 3 AT LAST!!!!111!1!1 ROFLMAO!!111!! ^_^ Hehe!  
  
Claire breathed in the moist air and purposely rubbed her sneakers on the damp grass to make them squeak back at her. She was just out of the apartments and standing by the parking lot, delving deeply into her thoughts and memories. As Claire did this she couldn't help but wonder if Leon had shown any sign of drifting away from her, but she couldn't remember noticing odd things about him. Although she did feel particularly folly for sobbing in front of everyone and even now her heart knew that Leon didn't mean it, because even if he had found some kind of attraction deep down for Rebecca, he had to love Claire. She just knew this.  
  
A breathy sigh from Claire now. She looked down at her hands, the knuckles were white from clenching them so tight. They had begun turning pink now from the nippy wind now, too bad she didn't have gloves with her at the moment.  
  
A shrilling honk came from nearby and Claire almost slipped in surprise but quickly composed herself and looked at the honker.  
  
"Billy!" She shouted and he waved as the electric windows to his spiffy dark blue Mustang rolled down.  
  
"Hey Claire, is the party outside or something?" He called out and smiled.  
  
'Ha, I should kiss Billy and make Leon jealous', she thought jokingly to herself. Though she didn't mean it and didn't think twice on it, she merely jogged over to the Mustang and waited for Billy to step out.  
  
"Just my own personal little moving party out here, but you're invited to take it up to Chris's apartment now if you want", Claire smiled in return.  
  
"Would you escort me Ms. Redfield? Or would that cause a scandal, you being seen beside someone not with the name of Leon?"  
  
Claire laughed lightly in response, "At the moment, I think not. Leon is in trouble as it is."  
  
"Uh oh, he got time out again? Hope you didn't whip him too hard for this one now", Billy walked forward and Claire followed him as they headed for Chris's apartment.  
  
"So really, what did he do?" Billy asked as he pushed open the front door for Claire.  
  
"Kissing Rebecca", Claire nodded in a dazed manner but added quickly, "Rebecca started it."  
  
"Was that Leon's final answer?" Billy laughed but ceased quickly when he saw Claire still dazing off, "Are you ok? You look like you're taking it lightly, but..."  
  
"I'm ok, I just needed some fresh air. I know Leon and he will explain what was going on", Claire turned and looked at Billy, confidentally.  
  
There were no more words as they reached the apartment and casually strolled in.  
  
"Claire!" Chris called, "Hey, how are you feeling? Are you alright? Do you need to-Billy! Hey, Billy!"  
  
"Ha, hey Chris", Billy replied.  
  
Chris grinned momentarily before turning back to Claire and looking at her solemly, "Are you-"  
  
"I'm fine Chris. Honestly. I just want to know where Leon is. Have you seen him walk out or go off to his room or...", Claire trailed off.  
  
"Room", Chris answered and as soon as he did Claire shot off to the room in one quick movement.  
  
"Well, Claire, being predictable? Imposbile", Chris said sarcastically whilst watching her zoom off.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pst."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Billy's here."  
  
"Tell him I said hi, I don't feel good at the moment though."  
  
"Jill, are you still upset about earlier? You shouldn't be...Claire isn't", Chris whispered to her softly.  
  
Jill was atop of her bed, face first with Chris leaning over her with his lips so close to her ear that she could feel his warm breath when he spoke. She nodded, though she wasn't depressed, she just felt somewhat guilty at the moment.  
  
"I know."  
  
Somehow her heart sunk further when she clarified this. Jill turn around her back and pulled Chris on top of her and hugged him tightly, she didn't feel like letting him go for awhile, she wanted him to lay on her like this...at least for a little while.  
  
"I love you", she whispered and somehow that's all Jill remembered before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Chris shook Jill's arms off from around her before leaning down and kissing her forehead. Once he climbed to his feet and stretched for a few minutes he left out of the room and went towards the living room where to his amazement and not-so-big-of-a-surprise at the same time, saw Claire sitting on Leon's lap and giggling along to something Billy said. There at the dinning room table sat Barry and Sherry.  
  
"What in the blue hell did I miss now?" Chris asked in stunned belief.  
  
"Oh, Barry just came over with Sherry", Claire answered for him, "I thought you were asleep or talking to Jill or whatever you were supposed to be doing, so I just let them in without bothering you. See?! Aren't I such a thoughtful little sister?!"  
  
"Yeah, bring in company without warning me...thoughtful Claire, very. Where's Becca?"  
  
"Locked up in her room, she won't come out. When I tried to talk to her she told me to just let her have her space and nearly went into a full fuel lecture about her space and...", Claire fell over dramatically (of course acting) and snored to clarify what she meant.  
  
"I'll check on her tomorrow morning, if she doesn't come out by then we'll burn her out", Leon nodded.  
  
"Are you two...I mean, you and Claire...ok with eachother?" Chris stared suspiciously from one another. Everyone seemed to cough nervously and somehow Chris felt as if they were inching further away from him rather slowly, but still moving...  
  
"What?"  
  
"I couldn't say 'No'!" Claire hollered all of a sudden.  
  
"What?" Chris repeated.  
  
Claire jumped up out of Leon's lap and grasped Chris's arm, "follow me", she said as she dragged him out of the living room and out of earshot.  
  
"What?" Chris repeated.  
  
"Leon and I want to get married", she said sternly at last, but once she had gotten out the "Leon and I" part, Chris was already throwing a fit.  
  
"NO! Absolutely not! You're too young! Don't you remember what just happend earlier?! He was CHEATING on you!" He shouted at her.  
  
Claire's firey now gray-tinted eyes avoid Chris's more anger-filled ones. She knew he wouldn't want to hear that, but she also knew that Chris disagreed with everything she wanted to do out of pure 'brotherly love'. Chris would most likely come around swallow his pride and accept her choice for what it is or just never swallow the pride part but skip ahead to the rest. Either way, Claire wanted marraige.  
  
"Are you crazy?! Not another one! You remember when Denny got married?! Do you want to play it out all over again for us, Claire? Do you?!" Chris whispered fiercly and her.  
  
"Ok, Chris, I hardly think Leon is going to hit on Jill, but if that's what's worrying you I could always put an electric leash around him", Claire answered sarcastically and tried hard to hold back on her smile, as she watched Chris's face turn slightly red she added quickly, "If it makes you feel better, I sort of turned Leon down. I mean...I told him I wanted you to feel it was right before I say yes."  
  
To much of Claire's relief, Chris's face went back to its normal shade of light tan and his eyes almost seemed to gloss over in what could have been tears, but Chris never really...cried. Well, there was one time when he was much younger and decided to watch Old Yeller with Claire, but that was the only time she saw him really sob like a baby, so to speak.  
  
"Claire, I love you", Chris spoke unsure of himself as if here were a little uncomfortable speaking this way to his sister, "I'm...honored that you would actually wait for my acceptance first."  
  
"Well damn Chris, you're my brother", Claire answered, also a little choked up, "I love you too...ew wait, but don't try to kiss me or anything. I out- grew that."  
  
Chris burst into a grin and laughed at Claire's blunt, yet odd comment that made her oh so much the Claire Redfield he knew best. Not obeying her wishes, Chris grabbed her into a hug and kissed her cheek anyways while laughing at her "ewwws" and "ugh! You're touching me!" comments.  
  
"Awwwwwwwww!"  
  
Claire and Chris jumped away at once at the sudden and foreign sound.  
  
"Jesus Christ!"  
  
"I thought you thought I was Jesus Christ", Claire said offhandedly, "Not it's Jill?"  
  
"Oh that was so adorable. Why are we doing unusually friendly things in the hallway? Did somebody lose a bet here?" Jill asked, her eyes were glazed over as if she too were about to cry. Most likely from her pregnancy hormones she had been taking great advantage over.  
  
"Claire wants to get married", Chris answered merely.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Aran: Ok, that's the end of that chapter. Wow, it was...odd, I must admit. I truly, and therefor in accepting, understand flaming at me up to this point now, but keep note that I'm not mad at anyone, I don't want apologies, I don't want explantations, and I defintely don't want contiuations of what I said here. Review about the fic, if you have something to say to me, personally, I'll be happy to talk to you over AIM or MSN (see the top of the page for my screen name). ^_^ Other than that...What will Rebecca do?! Is Leon and Claire really ready for marraige? Will Jill ever get back to her normal self...as far as emotions go? Is Billy going to continue being so suave and sexy?! 


End file.
